


A Time For Us

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band), Kim Junmyeon - Fandom, Oh Sehun - Fandom, Suho - Fandom, seho - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Separated during the Second World War, Sehun is still hoping to see Junmyeon again after all the years that passed.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Round 2: SeHo in a Song





	A Time For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt # 11
> 
> Jung Seung Hwan - Wind (Scarlet Heart OST)
> 
> "I can’t hold on to the distancing fate so my heart is letting you go."

Tears are falling from his eyes as he stares at the box he now holds. He smiled bitterly but with relief and spoke.

“Junmyeon, you’re now home.”

\--- // ---

**[24 Hours Prior)**

**Supyo Bridge, Jung District, Seoul, South Korea (Formerly Gyeongseong, Joseon)**  
**September, 1989**

He is standing on the bridge, a favorite spot of his, gazing at the sky and a hand touching the necklace that is hanging on his neck.

It felt like it was just yesterday when the Second World War happened, which he endured and survived all alone.

Many lives were lost at that time. Many were as well separated from the people they loved.

He is one of those.

After the Second World War, most of the Koreans chose to be repatriated to the North even if they were originally from the South. Only few returned to the South of the Korean Peninsula.

But that is not something that matters to him now.

“Will you be okay here, Father?”

He turns to Yibo, his adopted son. He adopted the young man upon his retirement at the age of sixty-five. Yibo was then a year old. Anyone who'd see them would assume that Yibo is his grandchild, when in fact, he never got married. He just can't. If he'll marry or be with someone forever, there is only one person who he could think of.

He nods. “Thank you for accompanying me, son.”

His son smiles. “Tell me if you need anything father.”

He simply nods.

Many memories ran in his head. He remembered Chanyeol, may he rest in peace, was the one who saved him. It was an instruction from Junmyeon as they ran for their lives. Junmyeon then disappeared in the crowd of hurrying people, taken by the Japanese troops - never to be seen or heard again.

He remembers that day still so vividly.

They tried to look for Junmyeon so they could save the man but to no avail. A week later, he got separated from Chanyeol, who was taken by Japanese troops and forcefully made into a slave. Chanyeol told him to hide, save himself and look for Junmyeon.

For years, he did that alone. But, not even a trace of the said man could be found.

He enlisted to fight during the said war, barely survived a bullet wound but he always made sure he would stay alive as it was his promise to Junmyeon.

To stay alive.

He and Chanyeol reunited when the man returned to South Korea prior to the Korean war. The man was held as a prisoner in Japan and was set free after the end of the War. Chanyeol was also looking for Junmyeon in Japan during his captivity, but never found anything to lead them to the missing man. Reunited, they looked for Junmyeon but only to end up finding nothing.

They stopped looking but he never gave up hoping to see Junmyeon again even if it has been years.

Few days ago, he received an invitation from the Office of the Republic of Korea Army. In the invitation it states that a ceremony of remembrance will be held at the foot of the Supyo Bridge where many Korean men marched to their death as they were captured by the Japanese troops.

He was invited as a war veteran and he is one of the people who are still alive today to tell the story of what happened that fateful day of September in 1939.

However, he has a story of his own.

He is still waiting for that person even if he knows that it has been fifty years and seeing again the person he loved felt impossible now. He looked everywhere but there was none he could find but that did not make him lose hope to find at least something.

To reach this age is a milestone not anyone can have. Now, he is here, in his life’s sunset.

Yet something is still missing and maybe that is the reason why he is still here on earth.

Because he is waiting. Not anymore for the answers he had been seeking for years.

But closure.

He was born in 1910, the same year when the Korean Empire became a protectorate of Japan in effect to the Japan-Korea Annexation Treaty. He was only a few months old when the treaty took effect on August 29, 1910.

With the Japanese occupation, Korea underwent Japanization - traditions and cultures were heavily influenced by the Japanese. From Korean Empire, the colony’s name was reverted back to Joseon, one of the many names of the country that has been in use since 1392.

Koreans were deprived of freedom of the press and speech. Their language was banned in terms of publication and education. The colonizing country used their own school system to assimilate their country to Japan, emphasizing on teaching the Japanese language. They even excluded from the educational curriculum the subjects related to Korea such as the language and history.

Korea also has seen the Japanese modernize the country - transportation and communications networks were built while a new monetary and financial system was established.

His family was middle class, who owned a large farmland which was taken by the Japanese. Having no proof of ownership, their land was taken over and they became tenant farmers of it.

By the time he was 17, he lived alone, wandering the streets. His parents were killed by the Japanese forces when they tried to reclaim what is theirs. He ran away, never looking back and arrived in Gyeongseong or Keijō, formerly known as Hanseong, the capital of Korea.

He became a peasant. Worked different jobs that paid a little. Yet, he is already content. It was already enough to buy himself of what he needed - food to eat so he could get by every single day.

As a peasant, he moved from one place to another. He has no place to stay and mostly sleeps on the street, braving the cold with nothing but his clothes that have seen its better days and a thin cloth he found on the street.

During one of the cold nights, he was taken by a few Japanese officers and was beaten and tortured repeatedly. It went on for days and miraculously lived through it. He thought he was meeting death at that time. He was starved but thankfully, was able to run away.

As he seeked refuge and help, he was saved by a man named Kim Junmyeon.

The man is three years older than him and just like him had a dark past of running away from his quiet small town to the capital due to being tortured by the Japanese.

Junmyeon found him when he felt like life was slowly slipping away from him. The man nursed him back to health, gave him a roof under his head, clothes to wear and food to eat three times a day.

When he got back into his own two feet, he decided to leave but Junmyeon offered and insisted to him to stay. He declined, saying that he has to work and not to depend on someone else to live. Junmyeon offered to help him look for a job just to make him stay.

He agreed and worked really hard in the pub where Junmyeon works as a singer. He cleans up and is a waiter at the same time. He also gets the chance to watch the man sing to the customers.

Junmyeon treated him as a confidant and a friend and even taught him how to read, write and count both in Japanese and in Korean languages.

He was impressed because Junmyeon is actually a very intelligent person. For someone who did not have a formal education, people have even thought that Junmyeon is a nobleman because of his face, posture and of the way he talks. Many assumed he finished his studies in Japan or who has attended the prestigious Keijo Imperial University.

It is just that Junmyeon could easily learn a language and is very studious as well.

He learned fast and became fluent in Japanese. He was able to help out teaching kids in the neighborhood and was able to find a part-time job of translating Japanese that everyone thought he was also a nobleman.

He lived his life well and he thought he would not suffer again.

Yet, he was wrong. Life, as cruel as it can be, has different ways of manifesting how it wants a story to begin and end, no matter how you try to counter it.

\--- // ---

**Joseon-Korea**

**April, 1939**

“How was work?”

He smiles at Junmyeon and gives him a bow. Few months ago, he began to teach Japanese to children in a school nearby.

“Good, Junmyeon.” He smiles. "How is your translation doing?"

Junmyeon was offered to do a translation work by a Korean writer who wants to translate his work to Japanese. As it pays a lot, Junmyeon took the job.

“It was tiring. I had a long day.” The man answers with a tired smile. “I am certain you had a long day as well. It is never easy to teach children.”

“They were attentive, thankfully.” He says with a smile. “Must I prepare dinner?”

Junmyeon nods and stands up. “Let me help you with that.”

“No need.” He says. “I can manage.”

The man chuckles. “How many times must I tell you to be just comfortable talking to me?” Junmyeon says. “You still sound so formal even if you have already dropped the ‘master’.”

The man has indeed told him several times but then, he could not seem to stop as he was used to calling the man ‘master’. Master because he really felt indebted to Junmyeon and he swore to himself that he will serve the man as much as he can to pay back everything that the man did for him.

“Sehun, I am not your master, alright?” Junmyeon smiles. “We are just the same.”

Lately, Junmyeon has become more nice to him. Not that the man hasn’t been nice to him since the day he was found by Junmyeon but he noticed that it was different this time.

Or most probably, he must be imagining things.

He likes Junmyeon. Who wouldn’t? It was not hard to fall for a man who is nothing but a gentleman and was the one who saved you when you are at death's door? The man is his angel, his savior.

But he knows it is wrong.

First, he is just a servant, used to be a peasant and he knows that he is not on the same level as the other man even if Junmyeon says they are just the same when in fact rich women are after his attention and he always declines their advances on him.

Second, Junmyeon does not see him the way he sees the man and will never look into his way.

Third, they are both men. People would despise and be disgusted on him for feeling something toward a person of the same sex, something the society won’t ever understand. Junmyeon might even be disgusted if ever he finds out.

He began to have these feelings years ago but he kept it and remained silent. He decided to just be the person that he always has been when he came into the nobleman’s life and someone that Junmyeon could trust.

To put it, he has grown loyal to the man.

“My apologies. I must have been used to saying it everytime.” He says.

The man smiles and approaches him and gives him a tap on the shoulder. “Come on, let us prepare dinner together.”

He had attempted several times to leave but then he feels guilty that in the end, he just could not do it.

Years later and here he is, still with Junmyeon. Staying with the man is his way of returning the favors and showing his gratitude to the person who never left him behind on his darkest days.

The clock now reads six pm and the pub down below comes to life at the late hours of the night until midnight.

They live just behind the pub where they work. The owner of the pub, Kim Minseok, a nobleman, was the one who helped Junmyeon and offered the man to stay in the vacant room above the said establishment.

Him and Junmyeon have different jobs in broad daylight while at night, they work at the pub where their fellow Joseon men flock for entertainment and drinks.

“What can we make for dinner?” Junmyeon asks.

“I dropped by the marketplace.” He said. “I bought vegetables and some meat. I also got two cups of white rice.”

Junmyeon looked surprised. Ever since the country became a colony of Japan, most of the rice harvested made up the most percentage of Japan's rice imports. White rice became a greater commodity.

“Why did you buy it?” Junmyeon asks. “It costs a lot.”

“To celebrate.” He answers with a smile. “I got paid for that extra translation job I took the other day. The wage was enough to buy white rice, meat and vegetables.”

Junmyeon smiles. “You didn’t have to.” the man says. “You cook the rice and let me make some stew for us.”

He nods in agreement.

“And that reminds me.” Junmyeon suddenly said and he watched the man approach the small bedside table where the man’s bag is. He saw the man pull out a small paper bag made of old newspaper. “I bought your favorite on my way back here.”

“Taffy?” He asks and Junmyeon nods.

Junmyeon hands him the said paper bag, made of old newspapers, and he opens to see that it is half-filled with his favorite candy, in different colors.

He looks at Junmyeon who is smiling. “You dislike taffy. Why buy a lot?”

“I passed by a stall earlier on my way home.” Junmyeon answers. “I was reminded of you and your love for taffy’s. So I bought some.”

He smiles. Deep down in him, he wanted to scream and his heart was beating so fast. But of course, he did not show it.

“Three pieces would have been enough.” He says. “And there is so much, it could last for days.”

Junmyeon smiled and went to remove the vegetables from the newspapers that were used as a wrapper. “You can eat it all at once and I would buy more for you.”

“No need. I will make sure to make them last as much as I can.” He says then looks at the paper bag. “But I doubt I can do that.”

He heard Junmyeon chuckle.

They worked as per their task. Since cooking rice didn’t require much work but just waiting for it to be cooked, he just watched Junmyeon slice and cook vegetables and the meat.

Junmyeon is a good cook and slices the meat perfectly. The man told him that his father was a butcher and since he was a child, he would spend his day watching his father how to slice.

He sets the table and when the food is cooked, they share their simple dinner.

"By the way." Junmyeon begins.

He raises his head and looks at the man. "What is it?" He asks.

"Do you have anything to do tomorrow?"

He thinks for a while and shakes his head. "No."

Junmyeon smiles. "Then, will you come with me?"

"Where to?"

"A play." Junmyeon answers. "The one whom I am doing translations for gave me two tickets for it. It would be such a shame to not use it."

"Fine by me." He says with a smile.

After cleaning up, they went to the pub. Junmyeon went to prepare to sing for the night while he went to prepare the bar area.

It would be another long night for them.

As the night got deeper, the more people came to drink the night away.

He watched as Junmyeon performed while everyone else listened. It could not be denied that with the man in the center stage and with such a lovely voice, the attention is all on him.

He felt someone elbow him on the side of his stomach, surprising him. The glass he was holding almost fell, which also made him panic. A glass alone is already costly for someone like him.

“Adoring the view?” He heard Chanyeol ask, making him look to the man who is smirking.

The pub owner has caught him many times staring at Junmyeon and noticed how he cares for the man. Chanyeol has tried to corner him but he would always deny, saying that he just feels indebted towards the man who saved his life.

But Chanyeol does not believe him.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.” Chanyeol says, winks at him then walks away.

He took a deep sigh and continued his work, glancing once in a while to Junmyeon, who eventually caught him and smiled at him.

He served drinks. He is not the kind to interact that much unless needed.

As he went around, the men in the corner were heavily talking. It looked serious.

He knew that there are people who come in the pub for secret meetings, masking it as if they are just in the place for drinking and entertainment. Not wanting to get himself involved, also as what Minseok suggested to him, he stays away as far as possible from these type of men,

The last thing he wants is trouble for himself and Junmyeon, most especially.

He went to hand the drinks of these men and he could not help but to hear what they were talking about.

“There are Joseon men that are reported to be missing in just the past few weeks.” One said. “Someone said that these men are being taken from their homes all of a sudden and were brought to Japan.”

“It seems Japan is trying to put our fellow Joseon men in the Japanese military.” Another says.

“But isn't it voluntary for us?” One asks.

“Not anymore when Japan is preparing for a war.” The first man says.

He tried to pretend that he did not hear anything of it but he could not help but to gulp.

The three men looked at him and he just acted he did not hear anything at all.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned to Junmyeon, who gave him a look which he knows well. A look of wariness, telling him to be careful.

“My fellow gentlemen.” Junmyeon spoke. “Enjoying the night?”

“Mister Kim.” One of the men smiled at Junmyeon. “It is such an honor for us to be graced with your presence.”

He saw Junmyeon smile at the said man. “Likewise, Mr. Choi.” The man said. “You three seemed to be busy so I will leave you three alone to have your privacy.”

The men just gave a nod.

“Sehun, Chanyeol has called you to help him out at the back. There is a new delivery of drinks.”

He nods, almost immediately and hurries off. Junmyeon followed after hearing the man tell the men to ‘drink and enjoy the night’.

Of course, it is not true that Chanyeol was looking for him. He knew that Junmyeon was just saving him from further involvement with the said three men, even if he was just simply serving drinks.

They got into the back of the pub, with Junmyeon immediately approaching him. “Are you alright?”

He nods. “I am.”

“Forget whatever you heard from them.” Junmyeon says. “Having too much knowledge about things especially now, is very dangerous.”

“I did not mean to listen.”

Junmyeon smiles. “I know.” The man said. “But, as much as possible, stay away from those kinds of people. You may have just heard them but what if someone saw you, Sehun?”

He nods and looks down.

They heard the door open and then a voice came. “You two are having a moment?”

He raises his head to find Chanyeol by the door.

“Just giving him a lecture.” Junmyeon says.

He saw Chanyeol give Junmyeon a look. “Junmyeon, don’t be too protective of him. You are making him get used to it.””

He heard Junmyeon sigh. “I am not being...protective.” The man says. “I am just worried.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “Worry is the root of protectiveness.” the man points out. “You do not need to be so in denial, you know.”

Junmyeon just shakes his head.

“I’m sorry.” He told the man. “I’ll be careful next time.”

Junmyeon looks at him, whose face is painted with worry . “You better do.”

He simply nods.

They got back in and he served drinks while Junmyeon continued with his set for the night.

The pub closes by midnight and both of them return to their place.

There is only one bed in the room which they share, each of them taking a side for themselves. Even if they share one bed, they respect each other’s space. Being conscious as he is, never once he trespassed in Junmyeon’s side, even while asleep.

He was hesitant at first but Junmyeon, being the nice person that he is, made him take the other side of the bed. Junmyeon said he does not want him to see sleeping on the cold floor.

He did not have a choice, especially when Junmyeon slept on the floor too. Seeing the man on the floor is something he does not want to see so he ended up taking the other side of the bed.

He finished cleaning up himself while Junmyeon is already on his side of the bed and reading a book. The man has cleaned up himself before him.

He lay on his side of the bed and saw Junmyeon watching him.

“Don’t forget tomorrow.” Junmyeon says. “The play.”

He nods. “I am actually looking forward to it.” he says. He is excited. No, not because he loves plays but because he will be Junmyeon.

Every single second he spends with the man is very precious to him.

He watched Junmyeon put the bed on the small bedside table and turned off the lamp that gave the entire room light. The man then lies down.

“So you heard those men?”

He looks to Junmyeon and nods. “Is there really a war that is coming? Are they really taking our countrymen to serve in the Imperial army?”

“I heard the same and that is what they have been saying.” Junmyeon says.

He lies on his side, facing Junmyeon. “Are you scared?”

“I would be a liar if I say I am not.” Junmyeon answers without looking at him but just at the ceiling. “A war means a loss. You could lose anything in a blink of an eye. I don’t want to lose anything.”

“But it is inevitable, right?” He asks and the man nods.

Junmyeon looks at him, lying on his side. They are now face to face. “Sehun.”

“What is it, Junmyeon?”

The man took a deep breath and spoke. “Promise me one thing.” Junmyeon says. “If a war happens, stay alive for me.”

He stares at the man. “What are you talking about?”

“Just promise me.”

Silence took over and they were just staring at each other. It took him a while to process what Junmyeon just said.

Why is the man talking like this?

“I will.” He says in a low voice.

Junmyeon smiles. “That is good to hear.”

The man then looks away and lies on his back. He watched the man stare again at the ceiling.

\--- // ---

“Hurry up!” Junmyeon says as they run through the streets.

They woke up late and if they won’t move fast, they will miss the first scene of the play.

Suddenly, Junmyeon today is different from the one he saw last night.

That Junmyeon last night is very sentimental all of a sudden. He could not help but to think it was foreshadowing of something that is going to happen.

As Junmyeon lay asleep last night, he was awake and his mind was running with so many questions because of the sudden behavior of the man. It was unusual.

“Sehun!” Junmyeon calls him again. He is running a little behind as his mind is still occupied.

He ran to catch up with the man and when he did, the man chuckled.

They arrived in the small theater. After presenting their tickets, they went in. The play has begun.

They found a seat for the two of them, located at the backmost part of the theater.

The play is about a story of a woman who was left behind after her husband died during a war, She ended up being a rebel to avenge the death of her husband, who was killed by an enemy of their country.

He and Junmyeon watched carefully and once in a while, the man would explain to him what was happening in the play since Junmyeon was able to have read the book before, where the play is based from.

As he watched, he couldn’t help thoughts to bubble in his head. What if he was in the shoes of the woman? What if he would lose the person he loves? To what extent is he capable of doing something?

He glances at Junmyeon, who was watching the play passionately. The man must have felt his lingering stare that Junmyeon turns to look at him.

“Why?”

Caught off guard, he looks away. “Nothing.”

He heard the man chuckle.

They finished watching the play and they left the theatre right after.

“We are not going home yet.” Junmyeon says. “We should get something to eat and there is something else that I want to do.”

“Why don’t we go home and cook something instead?” He asks.

Junmyeon smiles at him. “We should eat something nice outside our humble place.” the man says. “Do not worry, it is my treat. Everything today is on me.”

“That would be too much for me.” He says.

“It’s fine.” Junmyeon says and smiles wide. “It’s you anyway. I do not mind.”

He stares at the man, speechless and the man just chuckles.

“Come on. I want some soup.” Junmyeon says and walks ahead of him.

But he just stood there frozen, watching. Then, Junmyeon turns around.

“Why are you still standing there?” Junmyeon asks, smiling. “I’m hungry.”

The man’s smile is enough to light up anyone’s life.

He smiled and moved.

They indeed had something to eat after. He was expecting for them to go home already but Junmyeon pulled him into a photo studio.

“We have no photo together.” Junmyeon says when he declines the idea. “Come on.”

He gave in and a photo of them together were taken. They waited for it as it was developed. When they got it, he did not dare to see how the photos turned out. Junmyeon was all over it and spoke about how they both needed a haircut. He saw how happy Junmyeon is, smiling or laughing. How he wishes that he can always make the said man happy in his own little way.

After leaving the studio, they decided to take a walk, letting themselves wander.

As they walked through a throng of people, he saw men and women glance at Junmyeon. It could not be denied that the man is a head turner.

Meanwhile he walked behind the man, looking like how he should be - a slave.

He could not help but to think how lucky the person is, who will end up with Junmyeon, to have someone like him who is responsible and kind.. While all he could do is just watch Junmyeon from afar, happy.

“Sehun!”

He saw the said man standing by a stall. As he got closer, he realized that it's a candy store.

Junmyeon is already holding a paper bag and putting in candy’s one by one inside. Mostly were taffy’s.

“I bought taffy’s.” Junmyeon said.

“I still have a lot back in our place.” He says.

“I told you to eat everything.” Junmyeon says. “Anyway, I am still buying some.”

“Junmyeon.” He says, trying to protest. “There is no need.”

But the man did not listen and continued to fill up the paper bag. After, Junmyeon paid and handed the paper bag to him.

“I can’t eat them all in a day.” He says.

“I am going to try eating some of them.” Junmyeon says. “Come on, we need to go somewhere so we can return before six.”

He nods and follows Junmyeon.

The market stalls disappeared as they went further, passing by Hanoks, the traditional korean houses made of timber, soil and rocks, which are still used in the countryside and some parts of the city.

Then they reached a bridge, surrounded with trees and with clear water running below.

“Why are we here?” He asks as he stands beside the man.

“I just like the view here.” Junmyeon answers and the man looks at him. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

He nods.

Junmyeon took a deep breath and looked away from him. “This bridge has been here for a long time.” Junmyeon says. “It has survived the test of time.”

He could not help but notice the change in tone with Junmyeon’s speaking. There was something that the man wanted to say but seemed hesitant.

But he just remained silent. It is not his place to ask.  
“When I realized how long this bridge existed, I wondered, will I ever last long too? I mean, humans do not age until more than five hundred years but you know what I am trying to say?”

He nods. “I have wondered the same too.”

“This bridge has seen so many people passing through, battles fought by our countrymen. As a human, in a different sense, will I ever have the chance to see myself happy in this impending war?”

He looks to the man curiously.

He saw the man’s lips stretch to a smile but he sees it as a sad one. Junmyeon spoke. “Will I ever get the chance to be happy with the person I love?”

He could hear pain in the man’s voice. There is also fear. His heart clenched. And the words Junmyeon said took him by surprise.

But his heart hurt at the same time. Because of course, the person who Junmyeon loves is not him.

Junmyeon chuckles and looks at him. “How unlucky of me.”

“Believe me, you are not just the unlucky person in this world, Junmyeon.” He says. Because I am unlucky too, he tells himself.

They both fell silent and were just looking into each other’s eyes.

Junmyeon looks away. “I guess it is hard to see me through me.” The man says with a bitter laugh.

He stares at the man curiously as Junmyeon sighs again.

“The war.” He says. “Do you think it will happen?”

Junmyeon nods. “Everyone is fighting to control countries while I want to have control over something.”

“What is it?”

“Time.”

He heard pain, also regret, in the man’s voice.

“Junmyeon.” He calls the man’s attention who immediately looks to him. “Promise me you will save yourself if the war breaks. Do not mind me.”

“I wanted to tell you the same thing.”

“Promise me.” He says firmly.

Junmyeon lookst to him but it took the man several seconds to answer. “I promise.”

Both of them fell silent after that, just gazing at the sky.

“Take this.”He heard Junmyeon say and he turned to see a small box being held to him.

“What is this?” He asks.

Junmyeon gave him a smile. “I am going to leave that to you. Keep it and don’t open.”

“Why are you entrusting this to me, Junmyeon?” He asks. “Where are you going?”

“Just giving it to you, just in case.” The man answers. “Please do me a favor, Sehun.”

He stares at the man, curious and dumbfounded. He then looks at the box then takes it.

“Thank you, Sehun.”

\--- // ---

He was awakened by a loud sound of explosion.

He shot out of his bed and found Junmyeon already on his side, a look of fear and panic painted on the man’s face.

Another explosion, waking him up fully.

“What is that?” He asks.

“There is no time to waste.” Junmyeon says. “We have to leave.”

“What? What is happening?” He asks, still a little confused.

Junmyeon just pulls him off from his bed and then to the door.

He could hear screaming and more explosions but from a distance. He now understands what is happening.

“Wait!” He says and forcefully pulls his hand off from Junmyeon’s hold and runs back to his bed, taking the small box Junmyeon gave to him.

As he slips it into a pocket inside his clothing, an explosion comes.

Then he saw flying debris all around as the ground shook, losing balance and falling over.

Immediately, he felt someone pull him back to his feet and he turned to find Junmyeon, eyes reflecting worry and fear.

“We need to go.” The man says.

He flinches as he moves and finds that his leg is injured, a debris stuck on his leg. He bit his lip to hold back the scream.

He looked at Junmyeon and held out the box which he tightly held. “Go.”

Junmyeon shakes his head. “No, I am not going to leave you.”

“Save yourself.” He says. “You promised.”

“I can’t.” Junmyeon says. “We are going to leave this place together.”

“Junmyeon.” He says. “You saved me before and this time, I will save you by letting you go first. I am injured.”

“Then I will carry you.” Junmyeon says. “No one is going to be left behind.”

“Junmyeon.” He says but the man moves and forces him to climb on his back.

“I might have promised but sometimes, promises are meant to be broken. I have my own promises that I would like to keep.”

His grip on the box tightens as Junmyeon moves to leave their place.

As soon as they got out, they saw Chanyeol who was approaching them.

“There are imperial armies everywhere. They are taking our fellow countrymen.” Chanyeol says. “We need to go and hide.”

“You need to leave me behind.” He says again. “It will slow down your travel to find a safe place for yourselves.”

Chanyeol looks to him and then to Junmyeon, who just shook his head.

“We have to leave.” Chanyeol says.

“Junmyeon.”

But the man only ignored him and continued to walk.

Chanyeol went ahead of him, leading them and making sure they passed through safe streets to avoid the imperial army from seeing them as they fled.

People are running along the streets, saving themselves but to no avail. Guns parade through the streets, held by the Imperial Army and they shoot anyone they can shoot within a distance.

As they ran, the bleeding on his leg worsened that he couldn’t help but to groan in pain. Junmyeon notices that and they stop running.

They make a stop-over and Junmyeon immediately checks his wound.

“Junmyeon.” He calls the man’s attention. “Just leave me here. Go and save yourself. I can’t run further.”

But Junmyeon ignores him as the man takes out a handkerchief and puts it on his leg, putting pressure and to temporarily stop the bleeding.

“Junmyeon, go.” He repeats.

“I can’t leave you alone.” The man says without looking at him.

“Please.” He begs.

An explosion and a sound of gunfire came.

“Junmyeon. We need to go.” It was Chanyeol. “Moving Sehun further will make him lose more blood. We need to make him stay put-”

“I cannot leave him here!” Junmyeon says as he raises his head. He saw in the man’s eyes are tears that are threatening to fall.

“Junmyeon-”

The man looked at him and he saw a tear finally fall.

“I am sorry if I cannot keep my promise to save myself.” He heard Junmyeon say in a small voice, trying his best to fight his tears.

His heart hurt upon seeing Junmyeon cry and looking hopeless. Never once he had seen the man cry.

“Junmyeon, go.” He told the man with a heavy heart.

The man stares at him then quickly looks to Chanyeol. “Help me carry Sehun.”

“No.”He protests. “Just go and save yourselves.”  
But Junmyeon did not listen and instead pulled him up.

“What are you waiting for, Chanyeol?” He heard Junmyeon ask.

He turned to look at Chanyeol who looked at him.

“Get yourselves away from here.” He told Chanyeol. “Bring Junmyeon to safety.”

“Chanyeol!” Junmyeon says their friend’s name, half-panicking, half-pleasing.

The said man then helped Junmyeon.

“Junmyeon.” He pleads again but this time, the man totally ignores him as they push themselves through the crowd of people either running, screaming or crying.

The mix of sounds were terrible to his ears.

As they huddled together, pushing themselves through the crowd that is growing bigger, other people were also pushing past them.

The next thing he knew, Junmyeon disappeared from his side.

“Junmyeon.” He says the man’s name. “Junmyeon!” he calls again, this time louder.

Suddenly, a sound of something falling from the skies sounded and then an explosion.

He and Chanyeol crouches down and seconds later, he looked around.

He heard a uniform sound of footsteps and gun being fired, making him crouch back down to the ground.

He raises his head and sees men, clad with Imperial Army uniform, heading towards them as fast as they can.

“Go away!” He heard someone say and then he saw Junmyeon coming for them. The man pushed the Japanese soldier out of the way.

“Junmyeon!” He calls for the man who still kept on pushing the soldiers away,

The man then turns to look at him. “Go! Save yourself Sehun! Please!”

He shakes his head as he tries to stand up from where he and Chanyeol were crouching, already lightheaded and weak because of the blood loss. The other people are already running away while some are captured by the Japanese soldiers.

Chanyeol then helps him up and pulls him out, far away from Junmyeon. He tried to protest but the wound on his leg limited him to go to Junmyeon and help the man out.

As Chanyeol dragged him away to safety, he saw Junmyeon being held by a Japanese soldier and dragged away as well into the direction opposite of theirs.

He wanted to fight back but he was too weak to do so.

He felt dizzy and was sweating, hands cold and clammy. As his eyes began to blur, he saw Junmyeon look at him, mouthing words to him.

I love you.

Everything then went black.

\-- // --

**September, 1989**

He raises his head, the sunlight hitting his face. His hand touching the jade necklace that sat now on his throat.

Curious as to what it is, he opened the said box a few years after he lost Junmyeon. He found the necklace inside with a piece of paper with the writing ‘あなたのために、セフン’ which translates to ‘For you, Sehun’.

He takes a deep breath as the last memory, the last time he had seen Junmyeon, lingered in his head.

Fifty years is such a long time and still no word of where Junmyeon really is or at least, was. Even when his instinct had given him reasons to prepare for the worst, he couldn't. But he knew better than to expect. Fifty years is such a long time and so much has happened already.

However, a part of him still believes that the man he loved is still somewhere out there, alive.

The ceremony began to remember their fallen comrades and countrymen who sacrificed their lives to attain the peace their country and the world has now. There were those who said their testimonies. There were stories of pain and loss.

He was asked to speak but he politely declined.

When the ceremony ended, Yibo went up to him so that they could go home. He requested his son if they could get on and pass the bridge once more before they head home, to which the boy nodded.

As they crossed the bridge, someone called him.

“Captain Oh Sehun!”

He slowly turns and sees a man running up to him and Yibo.

He smiles at the man who is now approaching them. A young military man, carefully holding on to what seems like a ziplock bag with a small box fitted inside it.

“Sir.” The military greets with a salute.

He dismisses the gesture. “What is it?” He asks.

“I am Lieutenant Kim Minseok.” The man introduces himself. “I am very honored to meet you, sir. They told me you attended today's event.”

He smiles. “No need to be formal with me, Lieutenant Kim. I have been off from the army for a long time.” He says. “May I ask what the matter is?”

The said lieutenant gave a courteous nod and looks to him. “I would like to inform you that I am working currently with forensic experts.” The soldier says. “Our main goal is to locate our countrymen who had fought and died during World War Two, and bring them back home to our country and to the people who may still be waiting for them.”

He stares at the soldier. “And you are telling me this Lieutenant because?”

Instead of giving a verbal answer, the soldier held out the ziplock bag towards him. It stirs curiosity in him.

“What is it?” He asks.

“I was told that you were looking for someone named Kim Junmyeon.” The man answers. “This box has few items that belonged to him.”

His eyes widened and he began to feel tears forming in his eyes. He hesitates to get the said ziplock from the soldier but eventually does.

It felt light in his hand but the memories of him and Junmyeon they made together weighed on him heavily now.

He looks to the young man in front of him, teary. “May I?”

The lieutenant nods. “I checked them myself to know where his things would go, sir.” the man answers. “I think they are meant to be given to you.”

He looks back at the box and with shaking hands, unzips the ziplock and takes out the box from it, faded by time, as careful as he can.

He opens it to find a few things - a handkerchief, a whistle and a picture which is slightly burned and a letter.

He takes the photo to look at it closely. It was him.

He remembers the day it was taken. Few days before the war happened. In a photo studio. Junmyeon forced him to have a photo of them taken.

It felt like it was just yesterday.

However, the photo he has in hand is half of what the photo should look like. It seems that Junmyeon tore the photo into half. He remembers clearly that Junmyeon stood beside him when it was taken.

“I did a little research about Lieutenant Kim Junmyeon.” The lieutenant, who stood before him, said, “It took us years to find out what really happened to him.”

“Tell me.” He says painfully. But he wanted to know what happened. He deserves to know.

The lieutenant stares at him and nods afterwards. The young man must have seen in his eyes the need of knowing what happened.

“Lieutenant Kim Junmyeon was taken and became a lieutenant for the Japanese Imperial Army.”

“What?” He asks, surprised.

Lieutenant Kim nods. “He was forced to enlist in the Imperial Army. He was tortured and the only way he can live and save himself was to agree. He had no choice.”  
He does not understand why Junmyeon had to do it. Death is better than being tortured continuously and forced to do what is unjust.

“He was then sent as one of the troops to the Philippines after Japan made a surprise attack in December of 1941.” The lieutenant continues. “He remained in the Philippines and in 1944, he was then one of those who became a guard in prison-of-war camps in the country which held American and Filipino prisoners. He was under command of another Korean whose allegiance is to Japan.”

He takes a deep breath, not wanting to believe what the lieutenant just said. “Are you saying that he betrayed our country?”

“His actions were a betrayal.” The lieutenant said. “However, he did not have much choice.”

He felt weak on his knees. “What happened? Why…?”

The lieutenant looks at him. “Lieutenant Kim wasn’t able anymore to watch the massive torture he had seen. During a raid, in one of the prison camps he was assigned to, he intentionally got himself caught by the Americans. He then helped the American and Filipino troops raid the main prison camp.” The man says. “But…”

He stares at the lieutenant, who took a deep breath, waiting. “But what, Lieutenant?”

“He was killed during the raid.” The man answers. “Killed with a shot to the head by the commandant of all the prison-of-war camps.”

He felt his breathing hitch at what the lieutenant said.

“To pay their respects to what he had done, Lieutenant Kim’s body was taken by the American and Filipino troops and buried in a temporary cemetery for soldiers who died during the Second World War. He was the only Korean in there. They found his things which he kept inside his uniform’s inside pockets. However, with the war leaving so many casualties and damage to tend first and with the lack of information about Lieutenant Kim, they do not know to whom those things are going to be left and eventually forgotten.”

His grip on the box tightened as tears started to leak from his eyes.

“For years, Lieutenant Kim’s body remained in the Philippines, almost forgotten.” Lieutenant Park continues. “His story was not known to us until an American war veteran, who now resides in our country, has mentioned a Korean man who helped them locate the main prisoner-of-war camp in the Philippines. We were able to locate it and confirm that it was him. On the other hand, his things were hard to find for retrieval. It took us a while to find it. Luckily, a Filipino war veteran, who served him food during the time he was captured, kept his things in hopes that one day, someone will take them.”

He looks at the picture of him that he is holding. “But how did you know that it should be given to me?”

The lieutenant smiled sadly. “I heard that you were looking for someone, sir.” The man answers. “Also, the letter in there has the answer and I think, sir, it was a letter he never got to send to you.”

He glances at the folded paper, blots of brown could already be seen, an evidence of how old it is.

He looks back at the man, letting his tears fall without restraint. “Where is he?”

“he will be here tomorrow, sir.” The lieutenant answers. “Would you like to be there to welcome him home, sir?”

After so many years, he got a concrete answer - the one he never wanted to hear but would give him a peace of mind. Even if he already has prepared himself for this, he realizes at that very moment that no one will ever be prepared when the time you have been dreading the most finally comes.

He looks at the man and nods.

\-- // --

**_January, 1941_ **

_Sehun, I write this letter to tell you that I am going to war. I will be sent overseas as I have been forced to enlist in the Japanese Imperial Army._

_And I am afraid that I may never be able to make it and see you again._

_However, I will try to stay alive so we can meet again. But if not, I hope one day we could, as long as time and fate permits us to meet._

_I am taking this chance, which could be my last, to tell you that I love you._

_I have loved you since the day I first saw you. You have lit up my life in those dark days where war is always impending. You changed my life. You were everything to me. You were my peace amidst the chaos._

_I am sorry if I only could tell you just now. Remember that time when I brought you to the bridge? I tried to tell you back then but I was afraid that you do not feel the same way. How can a man fall in love with another man? My feelings towards you are considered by society as inappropriate._

_I do not want to burden you with what I feel, thus, I never told you. At least that way, things are easier for us, for me. Selfish, I know. However, I have come to realize, as I write this letter, in fear of the thought that this might be my last chance to tell you._

_Remember also the box I gave you? I hope you opened it. It’s yours. In ancient Chinese, the jade gives the wearer protection. It is my way of wanting to protect you even if I am not around anymore. I wish to be always with you wherever,_

_I hope this letter reaches you if ever I will never be able to make it. If not, I hope you are fine. Please live well and happily for me._

_You will always be my soulmate and my life-long confidant, Sehun. In war or peace, in life or death, you are my home._

_I love you. I miss you. I am sorry._

_I wish for the heavens to give me a chance - to have a next life where we could meet again, when the world is at peace and our lives are much better than what we had._

  
_And there, whenever or wherever that may be, I hope as well that we could finally have a time for us._

_After all and forever yours,_

**_Kim Junmyeon_ **

**_\-- // --_ **

He stood in front of a military plane, waiting. A small ceremony would be held. They are surrounded by a welcoming committee, fit for a hero.

He sees Lieutenant Kim Minseok look and nod at him before going inside the military plane.

He was instructed beforehand, that being the good friend of Junmyeon, he will be the one to receive the box where his remains are stored.

The bones of the man he loved and waited for a long time.

He felt tears in his eyes and anytime they could fall. He recalled the letter, which he had read last night. Included in the letter is the other half of the photo. Junmyeon intended to really want to give it to him.

However, it took years.

What if he had told Junmyeon back then? Would things be different? Even in the middle of the war?

He regrets it now. Who knows. All he can do is imagine them in his head - what could have been if he only had told the man back then in the bridge.

He raises his hand and touches the necklace that is hanging by his neck. The jade necklace.

His heart became more broken when he found out what Junmyeon’s feelings had been all these time.

If only he knew. If only he took the risk of saying first what he feels. He takes a deep breath.

Junmyeon will never know.

Seconds later, he saw Lieutenant Kim, who is clad in his military standard black uniform, descend the air stair. The said soldier is holding a box, draped in Korean flag.

Then he watched the said soldier march towards him. As soon as the said soldier stood in front of him, he went cold.

He stares at the box, biting his lips to hold back his tears. "Sir." The said soldier says. He nods and bows as much as he could. He then slowly reaches for the box, hands shaking. Afterwards, the soldier gave him a salute.

His hands tightly fastens on the box. This is the end of the years he have spent looking for Junmyeon. This is their unfinished fate, memories of them scattering like the wind.

Everything is behind him now.

Right now, all he could do is hope the same of what Junmyeon hoped for.

No more distancing fate.

One day.

Where there would be a time for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I gave justice on this one.
> 
> I am always fascinated with stories during war - thinking of the lives lost, people losing their loved ones and the idea of some of them never getting the chance to tell someone what they wanted to say.
> 
> There could be some inaccuracies in the history timeline and I would like to apologize for that. However, I did my best to research what I could.
> 
> Easier said than done but when we are sure of what we want to say and the chance is already there to grab, risk and don’t wait. Say it. :)
> 
> To the prompter: I hope I gave justice :)


End file.
